


Lessons of Life

by OnlyTeenageWasteland



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bruce is a good father, Clark Kent is a resposible adult, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne-centric, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gen, I don't know what other tags to add, Molestation, Sexual Assault, Teacher-Student Relationship, at the beginning it's angst then there is a bit of fluff and I think the ending is funny, jon is a good friend, no one must hurt Damian, or he tries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyTeenageWasteland/pseuds/OnlyTeenageWasteland
Summary: Damian has a problem that has gotten out of controlWhat he could do in this situation?Can he be saved before things are irreparable?Or, in where Damian learns an important lesson and others learn in an unpleasant way that no one can hurt Damian and succeed at the same time...I know, summaries are not my area





	Lessons of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I finish translating this! I had this fanfic for months abandoned so by act of boredom I decided to finish it. The original is in Spanish but now here you have it in English. This is my first time writing about this topic, so I hope the story sounds pretty fluid. 
> 
> As I said in my other fanfics, my first language is not English so I hope you don't find many misspellings

Sometimes he wondered when everything had started

Although the real question was when everything went out of control?

Or maybe it was not in control from the start?

Now that he thinks about it, maybe it did have a beginning. Yes, when one day his father told him that he should go to school with Jon.

Superman was also present along with his son and everyone agreed that it would be a good idea. Even Jon was very excited about the news. Anyway, no matter how much he protested, if he refused, he wouldn't be able to be with superboy and there was nothing he wouldn't do to maintain his friendship.

But he must have known better anyway. But he didn't, or maybe he didn't want to accept it, that he had a problem.

That was his first mistake: his pride. He was trained by the league of assassins, he is the son of Batman, he is the leader of the Teen Titans, he has fought against hundreds of monsters and still... He was afraid of someone who was not even hurting him, or that’s what he thought

He is not even physically hurt, so why should he feel that way?

Emotions are not his area.

He is not a psychopath, he has emotions but they are so complex that he doesn't want to waste his time in understanding them

He feels so vulnerable, so out of his game. Even his father and team had noticed his change in attitude.

He hated it. Showing weakness, watching everyone worried about him for no reason, because the truth is that nothing was happening, seriously... It wasn't something 'so bad'

He will never forget one night while on patrol, that his father pulled him aside to speak privately

"What's going on?" Said batman in a very serious tone

"... That exactly is what I'm asking myself right now" of course he knew what his father was talking about

"You know what I'm talking about, you don't have your head in the game, you're distracted and you're not focused, even your team thinks the same"

"You talked to my team behind my back!?" How much he hated that his father meddled with his work

"We are worried about your behavior, if you continue like this you will end up injured or worse, dead."

He was right "I know, father"

"So what is the problem?"

What is the problem? He knew what the problem was but it wasn't something that can be said so easily

"I have no problems, father, it's just that I've been distracted lately, I'll focus more on the following missions"

He looked at his father who didn't seem very convinced but finally decided to leave things like that

"... If I see that you are not improving-"

"Yes, yes, father i know, but it won't happen again"

It won't not happen again, he will keep everything under control

But in truth, he must have known better

From the first time he stepped on that place, to that classroom

The way he looked at him...

He must have noticed that something was out of place

The first time he handed in his homework, he didn't miss that hand, his teacher's hand that stopped on his knee.

He was just being caring, right?

There was nothing wrong with that. How could he know? He never received any kind of affection in his childhood, maybe now he recently received affection from Grayson but anyways... There were many things about the normal physical interaction of humans that he didn't understand.

When it's wrong? He had never been in such a social environment as the school so he really had no idea how to respond correctly to situations that occurred with other people.

Is it wrong for his teacher to hug him? Maybe not because Grayson and Jon did it all the time. And when the hugs became excuses to touch his ass? Or when he, his teacher, "accidentally" touched his thigh, very close to his member? And how about the way he looked at him? Is it wrong that he always tells him he is cute and that he has a good body for his age? How could he allow this to happen?

He knew that everything was wrong and he felt very pathetic about that. He could hurt him with a katanna or knock him out with any technique he learned in the league of assassins but he couldn't. It was as if he was being attacked in a completely new way that he wasn't prepared or trained to react.

And every day is a new story

Last week the man told him to stay in the classroom after his classmates left

"Mr. Adams, is there something wrong? I handed in my work and-"

"Come here" he was referring to his desk "I want you to sit here" now he was referring to his lap

"Sir, I don't think it is appropriate" he was not going to deny it, he was nervous now

"I really don't have any problem with this; I just want to discuss something with you about your homework"

He hesitated a little and slowly walked to the side of his professor's seat

"I think, I think I'll stay here..."

It was fast but his teacher suddenly took him and put him on his lap and Damian was paralyzed

"Hey, relax, everything is fine" he said while slowly stroking Damian's leg

"So... the... the homework, you wanted to discuss something about the homework?" He asked nervously

"Oh, yeah, well, you're a great student, but even the brightest students need to study about the topics studied in class. Your essay is well written but its content doesn't have the information I need. I wanted an investigation based on the book I assigned and you apparently searched for alternate references”

"Well yes, the book you recommended is a bit obsolete and all the information was a bit wrong, I recommend -... I ehhm -... the book that... I used"

Deep inside he wished that what he felt pressed under him wasn’t an erection from his teacher, but at this point he could not fool himself

"You know..." Mr. Adams put his chin on the boy's shoulder "You're a beautiful young man and I don't want you to fail my class, this is not the first time that you don't follow my instructions. I looked into your grades and this is the only class you're failing, and... "Now he moved his hand to his private parts" I think, I can help you improve your grades

His breathing was faster. Stupid teenage hormones. He could feel the pressure in his pants

"I... I should go" he grabbed the hand that was touching his pants and got off his lap. He was shaking and couldn't find the words to speak, he just took his backpack and when he was about to leave, he felt a hand grabbing his arm

"Damian-"

"Get away from me! And don't you dare touch me again! You hear me? You don't know what I'm capable of!" His voice was breaking; he had never felt so nervous in his life. On the other hand his teacher just laughed a little

"Hahaha Damian, what are you talking about? You're my favorite student, and when a teacher has a favorite student, we tend to be more loving, like this" and he pressed his lips to the boy's cheek

Damian was shocked, he felt so disgusted and wrong "... I... Just let me go"

His teacher looked at him one more time until he finally let go of him "I'll see you tomorrow Damian"

He didn't said anything; he just hurried out of his classroom and went to the bathroom. He washed and scrubbed his face with soap and then went to one of the cubicles to calm down

'What a pervert man' he thought. In Gotham he fought against hundreds of people like Mr. Adams but he never thought that... He would be a victim too.

No, he is not a victim, he just needed to avoid his teacher, it was that simple, that didn't sound so complicated, he just needed to hurt himself in missions so he could miss class days

~~~~~~~~

"Robin, are you okay?"

"Tt! Stop asking me that question! I'm fine!" He was in the tower with the titans

"You don't seem well" added beast boy

"Yeah, you're even hurt, and it was an easy fight" said kid flash

"I'm fine! So stop worrying about unimportant things and let's look for another mission"

Nobody seemed convinced

"What are you looking at!?" He looked at everyone but more at Raven because he knew that she could feel things that others couldn’t

"I don't have to be an empath to see that you're not well, I feel that there is something that is worrying you, but you don't know how to work with it" Raven said with the calm tone of always

"If you are going to continue questioning me, then I will leave. By the way, the next time you speak to my father, I should be informed!"

"We were worri-"

"Don't say it! I do not need help! I'm fine! So focus on your own problems and leave me alone!" With that he left, leaving behind some worried teenagers

~~~~~~~~

He had an injured arm and two broken ribs. Maybe that will earn him some days without going to school.

Alfred said that in a few days he would be better. It was not enough but it was something

When he returned to school his teacher was waiting for him in the classroom

"Well, I was starting to worry; you have never missed school, is everything alright?"

Mr. Adams seemed genuinely relieved to see him

"... I have an injured arm and some broken ribs, so I don't think I'm in my best condition"

He was going to go with the flow. He would act normal and expect Mr. Adams to do the same

"Oh... Well, class is going to start so take a seat"

Mr. Adams gave his class normally but he looked at Damian all the time. There was a moment of silence and then he turned to look at the class

"Class, I think it's all for today, you can go"

Amid the celebrations of his classmates for finishing the class early Damian couldn't help thinking that something bad was about to happen

He wanted to run away but his teacher grabbed his arm firmly

"Not so fast, I need to speak to you"

When the students left the classroom, there was only Damian with his teacher. None had said a single word until Mr. Adams spoke

"And you're not going to tell me what happened to you?" He said in an authoritative tone

"... I don't have to tell you, sir" it's true, if it's something private a student has the right to not give details

"Damian, don't be distant with me, I just want to be your friend"

Mr. Adams came over and touched Damian's injured arm and kissed it tenderly as if that act would made him better

He knew that those things were wrong

That he had the right to say "No"

But the truth is that nobody taught him to say "No" rather nobody taught him to say something when it came to respecting his position

In the league of assassins, they trained him from a very young age to obey, they always told to him: "Just shut up and follow the orders"

And that is what he did...

It didn't happen much, only his teacher trying to kiss him and trying to explore more than it was allowed

But maybe he shouldn't accept this. Maybe he could try to defend himself and give himself some respect

So he used his robin techniques and pushed the adult until he fell to the ground

His heart was beating fast, he knew that what he had done was wrong, that maybe they would call his father and he would get into big trouble but that didn't matter to him. He took his things and left running

"Damian, come back here!" He could hear his teacher scream but he didn't care and he kept running

On the way he found Jon who was on his way to lunch

"Hi Damian, are you going to eat?"

Damian always ate with Jon. Sometimes they liked to exchange food because Jon was very fond of Alfred's dishes and Damian of Lois's sandwiches. Of course, if they found out about their daily exchanges they would not see it with very good eyes. Damian was so distracted that Jon started to worry

"Damian, are you okay? I see you distracted"

It was time to pretend that everything was fine. After all he was an expert in that

"Everything is all right Kent, it must be that I haven't had lunch and I'm hungry, we better hurry, I don't want to lose our seats"

Jon didn't question Damian's change of attitude so they followed their routine as if nothing had happened

When he arrived at the mansion, he went straight to his room. Now he was in bed with his computer searching in the web for any answer or suggestions that would help him to deal with his problem

He couldn't believe this, he, the son of Batman and the grandson of the great Ras al Ghul, was being molested by his teacher. He felt so angry with himself and his teacher. He even felt helpless, he knew he could fight with him if he dared to hurt him physically, but he didn't, his teacher only used him for his own satisfaction.

What should he do? On the internet it says that his teacher can go to prison, that he should call a social worker or tell his parents. He can't do any of those things! He didn't even know how his father would react, would be he angry? Disappointed? All those horrible things that are happening right now in Gotham and in the world and thinking about mortifying his father with something so stupid. No, he has to deal with this alone, plus there was the possibility that his father would think it was an excuse to no go to school

The worst was that this situation began to mortify him. He felt so disgusted with himself. How did this happen? How does that man dare to put him in this position? It’s not fair

And when he thought that nothing could be worse...

He heard someone knocking loudly at the door

"Damian, we need to talk" was heard the serious voice of his father

Damian sat on his bed having an idea of what his father was going to tell him

"I received a call from your teacher saying that you had pushed him! You promised me that you wouldn't use violence and that you would behave well in school!"

His father was very upset and he really didn't know how to respond. He couldn't tell the truth

"He deserved it," he said.

It was the truth, in part, but it didn't sound very good after thinking about it for a few moments

"That he deserved it? And what could he have done to make him deserve it?"

What could he have done? It is easy to know the truth; another thing is very different to say it. His father was giving him the benefit of the doubt but could he answer him?

Apparently keeping quiet was not a good idea because his father got even madder

"Damian, how many times have I told you to control your temper? If your teacher says something to you, you just have to obey, and if you don't agree with what he says, you must respect him. You're lucky he didn't call the principal's office because they would have suspend you and I  expect not to hear again that you had another problem with this teacher, because you will be grounded and I will suspend the association of superboy and robin until you learn to respect others. "

His father left quite upset and disappointed that his son would have problems in school so quickly. He couldn't blame him, for his perspective the problem could have been that the teacher said something that was not to Damian's liking and as everyone knows him for his bad temper it was no wonder he would do something like push him

He was so frustrated that he started crying. He never cries but he really didn't know what else to do. What he could do? He couldn't even contain his crying, how pathetic of his part

His cell phone distracted him from his thoughts

New text message: **unknown number**

- _Hi Damian, I'm Mr. Adams_ -

"Is this man serious!?" Damian quickly dried his tears and texted him back

- _How did you find my number?-_

He waited a few seconds for his response

- _I have my methods, I must say that I miss you very much, but what you did today was very bad. You're lucky I didn't call the principal_ -

\- _That’s why you called my father? I guess you didn't tell him the rest of the story_ -

- _Rest of story? What are you talking about? I just told him that we were talking, you were offended by something and then you pushed me without any warning or explanation_ -

- _Yeah right. 'Without any explanation'-_ Damian wrote annoyed

- _You never told me why the push-_

"Is this man really serious?" _\- I think it's very obvious._ -

- _If you are talking about us, you never said anything so I didn't see any problem ;)_ -

He waited a few moments but couldn't find the words to answer him so he left the conversation and spent a whole night without sleep because of his thoughts

The next day Damian arrived tired at school and took the class with his teacher but the man didn't say anything to him. He didn't even look at him. Weird, maybe all this time it was Damian's mistake? By not saying 'No' maybe his teacher thought he wanted that. Although he didn't believe that such behavior would have been appropriate between teacher and student... or an adult and a minor

Finally when it was time for lunch Damian sat with Jon as always. He was his only friend and he liked it that way, he was not a very sociable person so it was normal for him to have only one friend

"Hey, isn't that your teacher?"

Jon pointed to a man who was looking at their table

"... Yes it's him"

"He looks very serious; I hope I don't take classes with him when I’m in your grade"

"I hope so too Jon, I hope so too"

When the exit bell rang, Damian met Jon in the hallway.

"Hey Dami, can you wait for me? I just have to finish cleaning a disaster I did in science class"

Damian hated being called "dami" but he let it go if it was Jon... And maybe Grayson

"Let me guess, you didn't do well in the laboratory?"

"I really don't know how the scientists know how to mix 'this' with 'that', it's all so complicated!"

Damian laughed a little "well, if you want, someday I can show you some tricks"

"That would be perfect! Oh, I need to go back to the classroom if not my teacher will be angry"

"Okay, I'll be in the bathroom if you don't see me in the hallway"

"Okay!"

Damian entered the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror for a moment. Now at this age he cared more about his image so he tried to fix his hair a little. He wanted to wash his hands and when he finished he jumped when he felt someone behind him

"You don't have to fix yourself so much, you're beautiful just the way you are"

"Prof... Professor Adams."

The man came closer to the point of rubbing his body against Damian's.

The child remained motionless. Not knowing what to do. He knew that if he did anything, nobody would believe him, so he tried to remain still

"Just shut up and obey" they said to him as a child

And this time he did...

He was still on his back so he was surprised when, suddenly, his teacher put his hand inside Damian's pants and grabbed his member

Damian rested his hands on the sink so as not to lose balance

It is happening again. He knew it wouldn't work but it was worth trying

“...No"

The man instead of stopping, he became a little more aroused. He didn't know why he had even tried; it seems that when you say "No" it's like giving an invitation

But maybe... If he could think of something else. To try not to be there and let things happen even if he didn't like them...

Mr. Adams turned around Damian to face him. Then he took Damian's hand and guided it into his pants. In that instant he could feel the man's erect and wet member. And as if Damian were an inanimate doll that he had to control, The man began to rub himself with the hand of the minor while with his did the same with Damian

The worst thing was that no matter how much he tried to visualize himself in another place, nothing was going to prevent his body from being there... Reacting

It was a strange feeling. Of to be there and not to be, to feel but not to feel

He knew where he was but it was as if he had left his body and only that man could make it work at his whim

The man was like an animal. Not for aggressive but for the fact of how his instincts possessed him. Like how he became more and more aroused and his breathing became increasingly agitated and began to thrust towards Damian in an instinctive and wild act

Instead the only thing that came out of Damian were the silent tears that fell from his cheeks while looking at a single fixed point, as if it were possible that with enough concentration, the wall could consume him

And maybe because he was not really there, he didn't realize that someone else came inside

"Hey Damian, are you here-"

Jon stopped suddenly and looked in shock at the scene in front of him. After a second that seemed much more, his mind could grasp what was happening and an anger that he had never felt before consumed his body

"What the fuck!?"

After his friend said that, everything seemed confusing. Everything happened so fast and he was in such a state of shock. He remembered that he no longer felt that man's hand or his in him. Now he heard screams

When he refocused his sight he saw Jon on top of his professor with red eyes of anger. If he didn't do something his friend was going to reveal his identity

"Jon, that's enough!" He shouted "you're hurting him!"

Jon grabbed Mr. Adams' arm with such force that the bones could be heard being break

"Ahhh!!! What are you!? Let me go! I wasn't doing anything! "

"That you weren't doing anything!?" If I saw you! You’re a pervert! Let's see if the principal would like to know about what you do to the boys in the bathroom! "

Everything was getting out of control, he couldn't let the principal to know, if that happens his father would find out too and maybe he would get into trouble

"Jon, enough. Everything was a misunderstanding"

He had never seen Jon so upset and cursing? Now he didn't know if he was more afraid of his teacher or his best friend. Jon looked at Damian with a stunned face, as if he had heard the most stupid words ever said

"A misunderstanding? How many years do you think I have Damian, five!? I know very well what was happening here! And we don't leave until we solve this!"

Since when did Jon acts like the eldest? Damian needed to show him that in some way he was in control of the situation

"Jon, I can control the situation, there's no reason to make this fuss"

"Oh sure, you always have everything under control, don't you? Then why did you let it happen?!"

That was very low

The two friends stared at each other quietly and then Jon realized Damian's poor state. His eyes red with tears and his quick heartbeat. Damian is the bravest and strongest person he knew and he would never have thought to live to see him terrified much less crying

"Damian, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, but you don't have to allow this, we can look for help," Jon said cautiously

Damian looked at Jon and then at his teacher who was trying to break free from Jon's grip.

How he let all of this happen? Everything was out of control

"No Jon, you don't understand" he needed to get out of there. He felt that he was going to suffocate, everything was too much and things on his head started to spin

"Damian-"

"No Jon! Don’t tell anyone, ok? Swear that you will not tell anyone!"

Jon stared at him intensely as he tightened his grip on the man's arm

" For God's sake let him go! You're cutting off his circulation!"

"AHHH!! My arm!" Jon let go of the man's arm which was now purple, swollen and broken

"... This can't end like this, Damian"

Damian rubbed his hands over his head trying to calm the pressure he felt. He looked at Jon for the last time and without saying anything he ran out of the bathroom

It had been time since the bell rang so Alfred must have been asking himself why Damian wasn't outside

He tried to calm down because the least he wanted at that moment was to have a panic attack at school

When he came outside, Alfred was in the entrance of the school

"Master Damian, I was wondering why you were not-"

"Yes yes Pennyworth, I know, LET'S GO" Damian said as he pushed Alfred towards the car

"Sir, is everything alright?"

"What? Yes! Everything is great. Time to go."

Damian took the keys and ran to the car and from the seat of the passenger started it and opened the driver's door for Alfred to hurry

"Damian, what's wrong?" Now Alfred sounded more serious than usual

"Nothing, I'm on a hurry... Ehhh because... I have... A very important project that if I don't hurry to finish it, I will not be able to go on patrol tonight and you know how father gets when I go to patrol without finishing my homework"

Alfred looked at Damian with suspicion. It was obvious that he knew he was lying to him. Damian tried to think of something to elaborate his story but in that he saw through the window at Clark Kent who looked like he was searching for his son because he didn't came out of the school either

Damian tried to calm his voice

 "Pennyworth, I know I look a little upset but nothing happened, we really have to leave, I have to finish my homework to be available at night, if I don't show my father that I'm 'responsible' then my robin career will be at risk"

Alfred stared at him, as if waiting for Damian to say something else

What else he could say?

Now Jon and his father are coming out of the school

He can't lose his composure now

"... Please?"

"That's what I wanted to hear, Master Damian, I don't know why young people of now days forget their manners"

He felt relaxed when Alfred started driving away from school

Now he just needed to think about how to deal with all of this

~~~~~~~~

"Jon?"

"Yes Dad?"

"You haven't answered the question"

"What question?"

"...Why did you take so long to come out?"

"Oh" why he took so long. He can't tell his dad the truth. But he always tells the truth. But he must also keep his promises and he promised Damian that... Wait, he never told him that he promise it. That means something, right? Anyway, someone will find out. He left a man with a severely broken arm in the bathroom...

Oh god, this is more serious than he thought

"Jon, did something happen? I feel you agitated."

"... ehhh no, nothing happened, dad, it's just that I made a mess in my lab class and I had to stay to clean up what I messed with"

Partly it's true so he should not feel so bad

"Oh well, you should be more careful next time" he said as he ran his hand through his son's hair

"Yes dad... I know"

Jon saw Alfred's car leave. At that moment he could hear Damian’s heart relaxing. He was calm, relieved! How he can be after what happened!?

Jon tried to calm down and got into his father's car

~~~~~~~

When Damian arrived at the mansion, the first thing he did was lock himself in his room

All this was his fault. How he could be so weak as to allow this? Now Jon was involved in this too, which made things worse. After what he did to his teacher... Oh god, what will Jon have done with Mr. Adams?! No, Jon wouldn't be able to kill him... But neither was he capable of abusing of his strength against a teacher, let alone cursing

He felt that he was having a panic attack. 'stupidstupidstupid' was repeated every time in his head. All his life was based on having control, the mere fact of thinking that he was not in control of a situation filled him with a lot of anxiety. And now he was in a situation where he had absolutely no control over anything

He tried to close his eyes and concentrate on something else but nothing was going to prevent the weight of what had happened from becoming clearer in his mind. This time his teacher had gone further than he had done before. And if it weren't for Jon... If Jon hadn't gone into the bathroom things would have ended much worse. Now he was really aware of the events and his mind kept remembering details of what happened. The sounds his teacher made, how his sex felt, his breathing, the way his body was reacting... He wanted to forget all that but his mind wouldn't let him.

He tried to sit down, hide his face in his knees while holding his legs tightly and swinging back and forth. Trying to cuddle himself and try to calm the tears that kept coming down his cheeks

Now looking at his hand he could see the man's fluids and felt sudden nausea.

He needed a bath.

He felt very dirty and disgusting

So he quickly got rid of his clothes and went to bathe. It was a long shower and his skin was red from scrubbing so hard but at least he felt a little cleaner.

But no more relaxed

~~~~~~~~

It had been a while since Jon was in the car with his father since there was a lot of traffic on their way home

Neither of them had said a word

Clark noticed that his son was not well so he waited a while until the boy was ready to talk

"...Dad?"

"Yes son, is everything alright? I see that today you are very quiet."

"... No dad"

At that moment Clark worried a little. What may be happening to his child at school? He has good grades, he doesn't get into trouble and he hadn't heard of some bully who was making his life miserable

"What happens if... You see something that is wrong, very very wrong but you fear that others won't believe you if you say something?"

"Well, I think if you never say it you'll never know if they believe you or not"

Jon was thoughtful so Clark decided to continue the conversation

"Did something happen at school? You know that you can tell me"

Jon didn't say anything and Clark got more worried. What could have happened to make his son so nervous?

"And what happens if... You see someone doing something wrong to another person but that other person doesn't want anyone to know even if they don't like what is happening?

Where did his son wanted to go with this? "Jon, I think you should be more specific"

Jon inhaled and exhaled deeply. He had to do it...

"Well... Hypothetically, what would happen if... You see an... Adult, especially a teacher, well ... Touching a student in improper parts in the bathroom?"

It was so fast that even Jon's superhuman reflexes failed to warn him. He only felt the force of the braking that his father gave when he almost strangled himself in his own belt

"WHAT!?"

"I said hypothetically!"

"And how old do you think I am Jon, five!?"

“You see? That’s exactly what I told him!"

"...To who?"

To who. He was against the rock. On one hand he couldn't lie to his father but on the other hand he couldn't fail Damian...

"... Ehhh I can't- I can't tell"

"Jon, who?" Clark said very seriously and stared at his son. "What you say to me is very serious and in no way this can keep going for another second"

"... It's... Oh god, he's going to kill me" Jon was having a great internal conflict. He didn't know what to do. Or maybe he did. He had to do the right thing... He always has to do the right thing

"Jon ..."

"IsDamian!" he confessed very quickly and he will never forget the reaction of his father

"..."

"..."

None of them said anything; the only thing that could be listened was the sound of Clark folding the steering wheel of the car with his strength. You could tell he was trying to control himself as best he could

"We're going to Gotham City right now." He finally said while accelerating the car

~~~~~~~~

Damian had already dressed and prepared to go train in the cave when he saw Clark Kent's car through his window.

That couldn't mean good news

He watched as father and son got out of the car and in that moment Damian felt a cold through all over his body and suddenly his heart sank. From the window of his room he could see how Alfred received them and just before entering, Jon looked up at Damian's window and with a sad look he made a gesture with his lips that could be interpreted as 'I'm sorry'

He didn't know what to do. He could only imagine his father's disappointment. A lifetime of training and he let himself be touched by that man so easily

Jon had already entered with his father to the mansion. Damian left his room and quietly decided to hide by the stairs to listen to the conversation

On the other hand Jon and Clark were facing Bruce who was a little confused by the unforeseen visit

"I'm sorry I showed up without calling but what I have to say to you is something very delicate and I can't say it on the phone" said Clark quite nervous

"Something happened with the league?" Bruce didn't know anything else that could be more 'delicate' than a league issue

"No no... Everything is fine with the league... Eh, I'm here because... Something happened at school... With Damian

Bruce couldn't help thinking about the worst, which meant that his son had killed someone "What did he do now? Don't tell me he left someone seriously injured" he said while running his hand over his temple

"Bruce, why don't you take a seat?"

Ok, what could be more serious than that? He really hoped there weren't any deaths

"Clark, you know I'm a very patient person but I don't like how this is sounding" then he looked at Jon "and is it necessary for Jon to be here?"

Clark looked at his son who was very nervous. Not only because of the situation but because of the fact that he is technically in front of Batman

"... I- I witnessed what happened, Mr. Wayne"

"So?" Bruce asked impatiently

Clark knew that this was a difficult issue so he decided to speak for his son

"... The truth is that I never thought I would be in this position or situation so I don't know how is the best way to state what happened..." Clark paused and Bruce gave him time to continue

"Jon told me something that happened today after school... Regarding Damian"

Bruce was getting desperate. When he was going to get to the point? "Clark, just tell me what happened, stop rambling so much"

"Yes, well ... Eh, Jon saw an improper... behavior on the part of a teacher towards Damian"

"An improper behavior?" Asked Bruce back a little surprised

"Yes, an improper behavior... In the bathroom"

"...What?" Bruce didn't like where this was headed

"Jon tells me he didn't see Damian in the hallway where he was supposed to be waiting for him so he went to the bathroom and when he came in he saw... One of his teachers... inappropriately touching Damian"

"I-" Jon interrupted, managing to attract the attention of the adults "when I went to the bathroom I saw the teacher, I think it was Adams, with his hand...-"

Ok this was very uncomfortable and hard to say

"Inside of- of them... Ehh-"

"He was molesting him and forcing him to have a mutual masturbation." Clark said finally and added:

"If Jon hadn't entered at that moment... I don't know how far he would have come"

Bruce was immobilized in his place but the two super heroes in front of him could hear how his heart skipped a beat and how he held his breath. He had his eyes lost trying to process all the information

Damian who was on the stairs observed everything from a distance and couldn't help thinking the worst after his father was silent for so long. Maybe now he was going to disown him or forbid him to be robin for being so weak. He felt his eyes watering but he forced the tears into place. He wasn't going to cry anymore, he couldn't continue humiliating himself. He got up from the stairs and ran to his room without hearing the rest of the conversation

"Bruce?"

After hearing his name, Bruce looked up at his best friend, Clark Kent, who was looking at him sadly. On the other hand Bruce felt so many emotions happening at the same time that he really didn't know what to feel. He felt angry but at the same time sad, also scared and worried, all wrapped in a blanket of anger and pain. Clark was going to say something else but Bruce beat him to it

"And the teacher?" He asked harshly and with fury in his eyes

Clark looked at his son indicating him to speak

"Well, I... after I went into the bathroom and saw what happened, I was paralyzed without knowing what to do... Then when I realized what was happening, I felt an anger like never before and everything seemed to happen so fast, I think that my emotions took control of my powers because the only thing I remember is how I pulled that man out of Damian so hard, I felt how the bones in his arm were breaking but I couldn't stop grabbing him, I was so upset! Damian kept shouting to me to let him go, that I was hurting him, he even told me that everything was a misunderstanding, can you believe that! He insisted that I let him go as I was about to rip his arm off and then he ran away. I tried to help him, told him we could go to de principal, look for help, that this couldn't stay that way but he didn't listen”

When Jon finished speaking Bruce was staring at him. Jon was surprised to see him get up and kneel in front of him while placing a hand on his shoulder

"I want to tell you that what you did for Damian was very brave and I thank you for having defended him," Bruce said sincerely.

"But... I'll get in trouble! I leave a man with an arm with almost no circulation on the floor!" Jon said indignant

"And I would have left him without all his limbs, believe me, I'm not your father but I'm proud of the maturity with which you handled the situation"

Bruce got up and looked at his two guests

"Thanks for telling me, if you excuse me now I should talk to my son"

"I understand Bruce, now we must go home because Lois doesn't like us to arrive so late"

Clark put his hand on Bruce's shoulder, smiled sadly and went with his son to his car

"Dad, Mr. Wayne looked pretty calm"

"Son, if you learn anything about spending so much time with a Wayne, it's the fact that they hide their emotions very well, on the outside it might look like they're calm but inside they hide a huge storm"

After saying that they got in the car and left the mansion

Inside the home, Bruce tried not to lose his composure. He had to be strong. He went to his son's room and knocked lightly on the door

"Damian, can I come in? We should talk."

He didn't hear an answer

"Damian, please, it's important, if you don't, I'll pass anyway."

As expected, he didn't receive an answer, so he went inside and saw his son sitting on the bed looking at nothing in particular. Bruce sat next to him and none had the courage to say anything. 'Like father like son,' he thought. He took a breath and started talking

"Damian-"

"No father, don't say anything"

Bruce was surprised by his son's response

"Damian, we should talk about this"

"No! I know what you're going to say, that I should have reacted better, that with my training I could've done something, that it's all my fault-"

"Damian stop! What are you talking about? I would never say that, and much less that this is your fault because it's not! Don't think it for a second!"

Damian didn't expect that reaction from his father

"But it is! I was trained in all kinds of martial arts, I know more than 100 ways to torture a person and I didn't do anything! I'm weak; I don't blame you if you don't want me to be robin anymore"

Bruce couldn't believe that his son thought that this was all his fault

"Damian look at me" he waited for Damian to do it and when father and son exchanged glances, they could feel the pain of each other, as if their emotions spoke the same language that was impossible to read and understand for the rest of the world

"None of this, and I repeat, 'Nothing' is your fault, do you hear me? That man was supposed to be your teacher, supposed to be a trusted figure and abused his power with you. What he did is not just immoral and erroneous, but also illegal and I will make sure that the full weight of the law falls on him”

The two were silent but there was still something inside Damian that told him it was all his fault. He tried to hold the tears, he really did but they won the battle and started down his cheeks

"You don't understand father," he said in a choked voice "I know I could have defended myself if it was a fight but I just didn't know how to react to this situation. They didn't teach me about this in the league. I mean, I know the basic biological terms but I don't know how things gradually escalate to 'that'. At first I thought it would be normal for him to be more affectionate to me since everyone in this society seems to be very attached, not like in Nanda Parvat that just mentioning or showing emotion was seemed to be a blasphemy. I was always taught that what I should do was attack or obey like a good soldier, I didn't feel physically attacked, so I didn't attack, I decided to obey because that was my other option"

Bruce felt like the worst father in the world. How could he have allowed his son to not know something as basic as knowing when he was being sexually harassed? He felt his own eyes watering in frustration

"Damian, I want you to understand that there are many ways you can be attacked, the fact that you don't have bruises or wounds doesn't mean you haven't been attacked, when someone violates your personal space, that can be seen as an attack especially if is an adult. There are different ways in which a person can touch you and everything depends on the circumstances, for example, it is fine for a doctor to touch certain parts of your body to evaluate you since it is their job, as long as you feel that everything is done under Professional circumstances. You can feel a bit uncomfortable but in that situation it is quite normal, but there are other cases in which you should be alert as it can be warnings that something is not right, for example, you told me that your teacher was more affectionate with you how was that affection manifested?

Damian was nervous and embarrassed to go into detail "Well, first he started putting his hand on my knee, then he used any excuse to hug me, sometimes he touched... my behind when he hugged me, one day he put me in his lap and started to touch me in... 'my intimate parts' and sometimes he kissed my cheek and lips... Of course, that was before what happened this afternoon that was much more than what he had done before”

Bruce couldn't believe it "Damian, how long has this been going on?"

"I don't... I don't know when everything went out of control; I think it was something gradual since I started school"

"That was weeks ago!" Bruce said indignantly "and all this time you thought that your teacher's attitude was right? That the 'affection' was right?"

"Well... I guess, I always get uncomfortable when others hug me and show me other types of affections so I was not surprised that I felt uncomfortable about what Mr. Adams was doing, only this time it felt just... wrong"

"That's a very important signal that you shouldn't ignore." Bruce told him quickly

"For example, if Dick embraces you, even if you complain and say that you don't like hugs, you know that it is a genuine show of affection and as you know him and you have confidence you know he has no bad intentions. If a stranger did the same, you wouldn't feel as comfortable and safe because you don't have confidence with the person. In your case, with a teacher, you can have a kind of trust with him but it will never be the same confidence you have with your family or friends like Jon. With a teacher you need to keep a distance, you can feel confident about talking about some issues that bothers you but more than that, you are a student and he is a teacher and there are some professional rules that have to be respected. I'm not saying that you can't or is forbidden to hug a teacher, if you feel safe and believe that the occasion warrants it, you can hug him in gesture of gratitude or something like that, but that of touching you in your intimate parts, caressing you, kissing you... And above all what he did in the bathroom is a very misplaced behavior that should never happen”

Damian thought for a moment the information his father gave him. That clarified many of his concerns but there was still something that embarrassed him

"But... what if I liked it somehow, not that I really liked it! I mean, in my mind I didn't want to but my body did?" Damian was red with embarrassment for admitting this

"You're talking about how your body reacted to the stimulation?"

Damian didn't know if he could get redder and hid his face in his hands. He never thought he would have this kind of conversation with his father

"Damian, it's completely normal for your body to react to that kind of stimulation, it's something your body can't avoid, even though in your mind you don't want to, you couldn't have done anything to stop the natural reactions of your body. You can't think that the fact that your body reacted according to what that man was doing to you, means that you were giving him permission to do it, you have the right to say 'No' to any person who touches you or treats you in an improper manner. "

"And if I say 'No' and he doesn't want to listen to me?"

"Then you defend yourself as if you were against a thief or someone attacking you"

But I won't get in trouble? "

"No, because that is considered a sexual assault and you are in your right to defend yourself against your attacker, I want you to remember that you should never allow a person to touch you in a way that makes you feel uncomfortable."

"... And if people don't believe me?" He said a little nervous

"That's why you didn't say anything? Because you thought I wouldn't believe you? Damian, I would never overlook something as serious as this, you should never be silent if something like this happens to you, if does happen, you should always inform me, that I'm your father or someone else of trust”

When his father finished speaking, Damian was meditating for a few moments

"... Ok, so the signs of affection depend on the person and the situation"

"Yes"

"And if a person touches you unduly you should make them understand that you don't like their intentions"

"Yes, right" Bruce felt good that his son had understood everything

"... then those harlots who have always been fingering you in galas are harassing you?"

"Yes- Wait, What?" How did the conversation take this turn?

"Yes father, every time we go to one of your boring galas, a group of promiscuous women are always touching you, giving you kisses, and you always put them aside but they don't listen!"

"Son... This- eh... They are different situations, Damian." Bruce sounded nervous and uncomfortable

"Why is it different? Those prostitutes are always on top of you, and when you always tells them that you can't be with them, obviously with the excuse to leave, they will not let you go! You should tell them that you don't like their intentions!"

Bruce didn't know what to say. It was true that he was courted by many women and sometimes liked the company but in others he felt severely harassed. He looked at his son who now looked like the adult in the situation giving him a lesson on how to defend himself from harassment. He couldn't help but leave a faint smile. He knew that this was the way his son assimilated things, always taking control of the situation

"Well son, now that you say it, you may be right, in this society it is believed that men can't be harassed, if the roles were reversed and I did the same thing they do to me, I would be arrest and accused of being a rapist and a sexual harasser"

"But it's not fair!" Damian said indignantly

"I know, but I promise you that the next time it happens I will make them understand better that I don't want their company and I hope you do the same if another person dares to touch you unduly"

"Yes father, I will"

Bruce shook his son's hair with his hand and both exchanged slight smiles

"... Sometimes I think I'm a terrible father" said Bruce more to himself than to Damian

Damian's face changed to one of complete confusion and outrage

"What are you talking about father?"

Bruce looked at his son for a moment "... it's nothing Damian; I didn't mean to say that out loud or rather out of my thoughts"

"Tt! don’t say that again! If you want to win a competition from terrible parents you will have to compete against my mother, and I don't think it is possible to beat her in that aspect"

"Damian-"

"No, listen, we are not a normal family, not that I have experience in families but the point is that we're one, each one of us has disadvantages but what I admire most about you is that you keep trying. You don't know how, but you do, you have the intention of doing something and that... That is something that nobody has ever done for me, much less my mother who surrendered on me. I believe that each person has their own rubric to determine if their father is' the best of the world 'and I think that for now you have filled my expectations. There are many fathers in the world but for me you are the best”

Bruce didn't have the slightest idea of what to answer to his son

"Father... Are you crying?"

"No!" Bruce narrowed his eyes, made a noise through his nose and not so snugly dried a tear

"Oh god, you really are crying”

"No! I just have something in my eye"

"Oh yeah, I see it, is watery, it’s falling, yes, it's definitely a tear. Did I just make the Batman cry?! I can't wait to tell Grayson!" Damian said smiling

"... oh, shut up, it's your fault, none of you had ever said to me something like that before, and since when do you sound wiser than usual?" said Bruce as he laughed and dried more tears, then added:

"I think we should go down to dinner. Alfred doesn't like us to make him wait, but I'm thinking that after eating we can go for an ice cream"

"... Ben & Jerry's?" Damian asked trying to hide his illusion

"Of course, they are the best ice cream, even though some think otherwise" he said while accompanying his son to the dining room

Although in the end Bruce had a great afternoon with his son, he knew he still has something very important to do

Or more like, Batman has still something very important to do

~~~~~~~~

"Yes, I know but I have severely injured my arm and the doctor has told me that it can take months to heal completely.

I hope to be back in a month.

Yes.

Thank you, I also hope that my recovery will be prompt.

Goodbye."

Mr. Adams sat on his big couch. He took a bottle of pills to relieve the pain; he took two and swallowed them with difficulty

"I don't think those pills will help you much right now"

Mr. Adams gave a shout when he heard that voice. When he turned around he could see from who belonged

"Bat- Batman! What- What are you doing here?!

Batman approached the man

"Who? Me? Well, what can I say? I like to personally face some kind of people, especially pedophiles."

Mr. Adams swallowed

"Batman, this has to be a misunderstanding, I- I never-"

"That arm looks really bad, I can only guess what kind of accident it might have been; let me have a look for a moment"

"AHHHH !!! ANYTHING BUT NOT THE ARM AHHHGR !!!!

"Hmm you're right, your arm has already suffered enough, maybe we can give the opportunity to other parts of the body"

"What?! Wait... WAIT NOOO!!”

~~~~~~~~

The next day Bruce Wayne was at school with a lawyer. Damian, who was behind him, could see when Jon came in with his father

"Dad, what an embarrassment! No father goes with his son to school at this age!"

"I know son, but I want to know if everything is fine with Bruce and Damian"

When he saw Bruce, he was surprised to see him extremely well groomed and in a good mood. Clark had known Bruce for many years to understand why he did most things. Bruce Wayne always dresses elegantly but if he looks 'extra' that can only mean that he feels victorious over something

When Jon saw Damian he ran up to him

"Damian! Ehh... I know you told me not to say anything but I felt I had to do the right thing and-"

"Kent, it's good, I'm glad you've spoken and that you would have ignored me, it's not that I allowed you to do it in another time! You’re only forgiven for this time"

Jon smiled when he saw that his friend seemed to be the same as before

"What are you doing here?" Clark asked

"We are waiting for the accused to arrive at the school campus and discuss the incidents with the principal" responded the lawyer

"Yes, it's strange that he takes so long, after all, at this time he is supposed to be here working," said Bruce, very casually

Seconds later they saw an almost unrecognizable man enter the school. His body was full of bruises, his face was swollen and purple, he had an oxygen tank, all limbs were plastered and he was in a wheelchair that was pushed by a nurse

Jon tried to contain the laughter and Bruce let out a smile

On the other hand Clark and Damian looked at each other surprised

"The principal is waiting for us at his office, Mr. Adams," said Bruce's lawyer.

The professor wanted to say something but he didn't seem to want to waste his energy or oxygen yet. The man looked like he was dying. The nurse didn't notice a step that was in front and Mr. Adams slipped from his chair leaning his weight on his broken legs

"AAAAAAAAGGGRRHHH!!!!!" He cried out between pain and tears

Clark covered his mouth with his hand in shock and with the other rested it on Damian's shoulder in a paternal way and in support. While Damian and Clark were speechless while watching the scene, Bruce and Jon looked very satisfied

"How he deserves it" said Jon to himself

Bruce returned a smile and extended his hand to Jon to give him a high five. Jon agreed happily and they high fived as if it were a completely natural act between them.

None of the four realized the irony of the situation. How they somehow exchanged roles between parents and sons but one thing was very clear.

No one would touch Damian improperly again. Not if they wanted to stay alive from the hands of his father and his best friend.

 


End file.
